Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Voor mijn geliefde Gevallen Engel lezers ❤
Hey daar! Je bent dus een lezer als je hierop geklikt hebt ^-^ Welkom op dit blogbericht. Ik wil zeggen dat ik heel blij ben dat ik over mijn 5 lezers ben (sterker nog, binnenkort heb ik er 7! :D) en dat jullie aandacht aan mijn verhaal geappreciëerd wordt ^-^ Ik hou heel veel van jullie, hehe :3 Daarom heb ik een bedankje voor jullie klaargelegd! Omdat iedereen altijd wel blij is met mijn oude schetsen en ideeën en omdat ik gallerijen wil toevoegen aan mijn personagepagina's, komen er hier schetsen, details en voormalige designs voor personages, de wereld en mezelf. Soms staan er notities bij, soms is het retebeschamend en soms denk je; "wauw, dat doe ik ook stiekem" (als je een tekenaar bent dan) Ps.: Ik wil graag reviews op mijn site zetten dus als jullie eens wat vrije tijd hebben zou ik het wel cool vinden als jullie een uitgebreide mening gaven x3 Nou, hier komen ze... Adamaris1.jpg|Oké oké, ik weet het, Adamaris was erg schattig in haar eerdere designs terwijl ze nu meer de mooie kant op gaat. Hier zie je ook delen van haar mechanische been en arm en zoals je ziet had haar arm een ander ontwerp. Dit was bovendien de eerste Gevallen Engel tekening! AdamarisSchets1.jpg|Een schets van Adamaris met haar muziekdoos! Deze komt uit een schetsboek waar ik alle spannende momenten van het boek vlug neerkrabbel als in teken, gewoon omdat ik er zin in heb, maar deze tekeningen laat ik niet zien omdat ze veel te slecht (en privé) zijn x3 AdamarisSchets2.jpg|Een jonge Adamaris, afkomstig uit mijn privéschetsboek! AdamarisSchets3.jpg|Hehe dit is wat ik bedoel met beschamend x3 Komaan tekenaars, we doen het allemaal! De scene was te bloederig dus ik heb er een stuk afgesneden, maar ik blijf trots op haar uitdrukking dus hier issie! AdrielSchets1.jpg|Een eerste versie van Adriel, terwijl ik haar personage aan het bedenken was. Haar verminkte oog zat andersom, hetzelfde geld voor die ene aquareltekening toen ik minder personages had. CherylSchets1.jpg|Mijn geliefde Cheryl, rennend om Daebi te redden maar we weten allemaal hoe dat eindigde. Alweer een beschamende schets voor mij omdat deze dus in dat ene schetsboek staan dat ik verstop onder mijn kleren in de kast xD Cyramelia1.jpg|Cyramelia's eerste ontwerp, de 4e Gevallen Engel tekening! Haar vleugel was echt schattig <3 DaebiEnCherylSchets.jpg|Awww ons favoriete koppeltje (hoop ik dan), hier een Daebi-en-Cheryl-slapen-samen schets. Genderbender.jpg|Een van de schetsen met afschuwelijke notities waarin ik pedo of weird doe, deze waren eigenlijk privé maar ik hou zoveel van jullie dat jullie ze toch krijgen xD Dit is een Genderbender! GevallenEngel_Wereld.jpg|Hier ben ik dus FK trots op! Ik heb er 2 dagen aan gewerkt, veel over nagedacht, veel moeten verzinnen en het kostte veel energie maar hier is hij dan - De volledige kaart van de volledige wereld van Gevallen Engel met alle namen van zeeën, havens, continenten, steden en straten en bruggen (als in de zee) er bij! KABOEM TSSSSHHHH HetBegin.jpg|En... dit was het begin van alles. Meneer de Uil, de inspiratiebron voor alles Gevallen Engel! Hij zorgde dat ik zin kreeg in meer steampunk wat leed tot Adamaris wat leed tot andere personages wat leed tot het begin van mijn hele verhaal! Mino'sSchets.jpg|Dit is een tegeltje! Ik heb het gekregen van een vriendin van mijn moeder en daarna heb ik het beschildert met een afbeelding van Mino en Mino, ze zijn zo'n schatjes... Orabelle1.jpg|De eerste schets van Orabelle! Haar haargrens is afschuwelijk en ik haatte haar kleren echt maar uiteindelijk is ze een prima personage geworden :P PersonagesMetKorthaar.jpg|Nog een beschamend blad met random opmerkingen (die je hopelijk niet kunt lezen) van enkele van de vrouwen met kort haar. Rosanna1.jpg|Rosanna's eerste ontwerp, gelukkig kreeg ze later een pony en een vlechtje want dit kapsel is afschuwelijk, het lijkt alsof ze deegbollen op haar hoofd heeft geplakt met superlijm na ze ondergedompeld te hebben in gesmolten oranje play dough en ja dit is erg vergezocht maar het is gewoon waar. Categorie:Blogberichten